


Look Pretty Sinking

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard walks in on Frank.  Frank makes sure it happens again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Pretty Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Thanks to [](http://sorrowful-eagle.livejournal.com/profile)[**sorrowful_eagle**](http://sorrowful-eagle.livejournal.com/), who looked it over for me.

It all started on a mostly innocuous day in the middle of tour. God knew they got little enough time to themselves, so it didn't exactly surprise Gerard when he accidentally walked in on Frank jacking off in the bus bathroom. Apparently Frank had forgotten to shut the door completely.

And it wasn't as if Gerard had never been in this situation before, but usually he was on the other end of it. So it was understandable, he thought, when he was a bit too shocked to back out of the bathroom and try to formulate an apology that would allow him to be able to look Frank in the eye later. Instead of that, he just sort of stared at Frank's hand as it twisted smoothly up and down his dick.

After a handful of strokes, it promptly sped up. In the back of his mind, Gerard registered the fact that Frank's breath was hitching with the movement. Still, he didn't move away. It wasn't until Frank came all over his own fist and a little bit on the sink that Gerard realized that oh hey, he'd just watched Frank get himself off. He promptly looked up to Frank's face, only to see that Frank was staring at him with an intense look.

It was about then that Gerard did what he should have earlier; he booked it to his bunk to come up with an apology. It took him quite awhile to come up with something, but he was too embarrassed about having stood there the whole time Frank jerked off to feel like he could actually go up to Frank, even to apologize. Besides, he was sure that Frank would bring it up the first chance he got.

Of course, Gerard stewed about it in his bunk until he was finally forced to go get ready for their performance. And of course, he ran into Frank right away, doing his best not to blush.

He was surprised when Frank not only didn't bring it up, but acted like nothing was wrong, telling him a joke he'd heard venue security telling earlier. Gerard calmed down a bit after that, although he was still kind of on edge. Maybe Frank hadn't seen him watching after all.

That thought (and the sense of security that came with it) was blown out of the water when Gerard found Frank masturbating in his bunk a couple of days later. At first, Gerard thought he had somehow gone to get in the wrong bunk. Until he remembered that Frank's bunk was on the other side of the bus and not on the bottom. He was about to just leave anyway, planning to blow up at Frank later, when Frank reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Stay," was all he said, and for some reason, Gerard actually did so.

Once again, Gerard couldn't find it in himself to look away from Frank's dick. It wasn't exactly that he was turned on, because he wasn't hard at all. He just had a strange fascination with watching Frank, all of a sudden. Gerard was fully aware that someone could walk in and see them at any moment, but he couldn't seem to make himself care.

And Frank certainly didn't care either. His breath started hitching as it had before, which Gerard's mind immediately associated with impending orgasm.   
So it didn't surprise him when Frank shot his load onto his bare thighs. What did surprise him was the breathy moan of his name.

And damned if _that_ didn't get his dick twitching. But just a twitch…along with a full-body shudder. After taking a few moments to recover, Frank calmly got out of Gerard's bunk and made his way to the bathroom. When he came back, Gerard was still standing there, just staring into his bunk. Frank slung and arm around his shoulder, pulling him away.

"Wanna play some poker?" he asked casually.

Gerard agreed, still wondering at the lack of explanation or confrontation.

 

**********

 

That turned out to be only the beginning of such incidents. Gerard found Frank jerking off once more in the bathroom, once more in his bunk, and on one memorable occasion, backstage at a venue in Texas. And after each time, Frank would act like nothing had happened and want to hang out with him or just be around him.

At first, it was just weird, but after awhile, it began to get frustrating. Gerard began thinking about Frank in a sexual way, which he had never done before. It had just seemed bad form to think about one of his band mates like that. The more he thought of Frank sexually, though, the more he began to re-evaluate the dynamics of their relationship. Which was bad – of course it was – because he had a girlfriend, no matter if she was more of a rebound than a steady relationship.

The first major problem (as if the whole situation _wasn't_ a fiasco) was the first time Gerard got hard watching Frank jerk off. But, he rationalized, it wasn't exactly like he could control it. After that, Gerard really couldn't keep denying to himself that he wanted Frank. At least a little bit.

And that time, when Gerard had gone to jerk himself off, Frank had stopped him. And once again, Gerard had just let him. Not that he hadn't jerked off to the memory later on, when he was by himself. It only got worse after that.

First, there was the time when Frank was waiting for Gerard back behind the buses. He had jerked off right there, where anyone could have seen. Gerard was afraid for days afterward that pictures of them would surface on the internet, but they never did.

And then there was the time that finally broke him. They were staying in a hotel for the night, and surprise, surprise, Frank had managed to make it into Gerard's room before he got there. Predictably, his pants were around his ankles as he sat on the bed, going almost impossibly slow in jerking off.

Gerard was hard and transfixed almost immediately. Frank moved himself up to the head of the bed, shedding his pants and beckoning to Gerard. Gerard took the invitation, settling at the foot of the bed, while Frank sat up against the headboard and bent his knees to make room.

This afforded Gerard one of the best views he'd had in a long time: a full view of Frank's privates. Usually all there was time and privacy for was a look at Frank's dick, so Gerard's mouth going dry was hardly a surprise.

Frank had clearly planned something special, as his left hand joined in right away, going straight to his balls and massaging them roughly. Before Gerard knew it, Frank's hand was moving lower and he was pushing a finger inside himself. Gerard could barely breathe, and he wanted so badly to touch himself, but he knew Frank would just stop him.

When Frank slid a second finger in next to the first, Gerard couldn't stop himself from moving up next to Frank and putting a hand on his thigh. Frank, predictably, swatted his hand away. But God, he still had such a good view, and when Frank gave his left hand a sharp twist, he came, shuddering and shouting Gerard's name.

He was off the bed and in the bathroom moments later, and Gerard had his hand down his pants the second Frank was out of sight. It was only three strokes before he was coming in his pants and choking out Frank's name. He lay on the bed, allowing his breathing to regulate when Frank came back with a small smirk on his face.

Yeah, Gerard was sure Frank had heard him. He groaned, getting up to wash his hands and change into pajamas. When he came back, he was kind of surprised to see Frank still in the room. It was late, and they needed sleep, after all. When Gerard lay down on the bed, Frank laid next to him, moving close and throwing his arm around Gerard's waist. And that was all Gerard could take.

"Frank, why the hell have you been doing this?" He really wished he didn't sound so desperately confused.

"Because it's hot."

Gerard waited, but apparently that was all he was getting. "Frank…"

Frank sighed. "Alright, look. That first time you walked in on me, I got off so hard that I couldn't help doing it again."

"So you just thought it would be _fun_ to keep jerking off in front of me? And _then_ when I want to get off too, you won't let me!" Gerard was fully aware that he sounded indignant and bitter.

"Look, it's just a thing of mine. But I can't do anything with you; you've got a girlfriend."

"Because I've got a girlfriend? You've got a fiancée."

"Well," Frank began, looking sheepish, "we're not exactly engaged. Not even together, really. We both knew awhile ago it wasn't going to work out."

"Then why does Jamia keep visiting you all the time?"

"We're still friends, Gerard. Sure, we spent awhile working back up to it after breaking up, but I wouldn't want to give her up as a friend for the world."

Gerard really didn't know what to say to that. Frank and Jamia had always seemed to be one of the happiest and steadiest couples he'd known. And now they were broken up, and Frank was getting off to _him_. Even though he had a girlfriend. Fuck. Gerard fell asleep wondering what to do.

 

**********

 

It didn't take long – only a show, really – for Gerard to decide that he needed to break up with Lyn-Z. She was great, but she was never what he _really_ wanted, and they both knew it. Somehow, he thought that maybe he and Frank could actually make it.

All it took was Frank pressing up against him on stage, for the benefit of the fans, of course, for Gerard to realize that he wanted to be able to touch Frank whenever and however he wanted. Especially since said action was making him hard. In front of thousands of fans. Shit.

 

**********

 

Thankfully, Frank was nowhere to be seen that night, so Gerard had plenty of time to figure out how to break up with Lyn-Z and get Frank all to himself. By the next day, Gerard was as ready as he thought he'd ever be. Of course, he wouldn't get a chance to see Lyn-Z until that night, but that was okay.

He spent most of the day in tense anticipation, smoking a lot more than usual. Hell, he went out to watch Mindless Self Indulgence and ended up smoking three cigarettes in the forty-five minutes they were on.

When MCR finally went on stage a few hours later, Gerard thought he might snap. And this was the date that they were filming to show on MySpace. Great.

Frank stalked over to him at the end of the first song, and Gerard knew what was coming. A thorough humping and an erection. He freaked out maybe a bit much, pushing Frank into a bunch of equipment, which he knocked over. After that, they kind of steered clear of each other, although Gerard felt really bad about it. But, well, he'd find a way to make it up to Frank later.

 

**********

 

As soon as Gerard finished with Cancer, he rushed off the stage, changing as quickly as he could. He had arranged to meet Lyn-Z and take her back to the bus, and he wanted to get it over with before anyone else made it out. Worm was waiting for them with a golf cart to take them out to the bus.

When they got there, Gerard was surprised to see twenty or so fans already waiting. Luckily, they didn't really make a commotion over seeing him, and he was able to just slip onto the bus. Lyn-Z looked a little surprised at all the rushing around, but he thought she had an idea about what was coming.

"Look, I'm not really sure we should see each other anymore," he began, and after that, she looked pretty much resigned. Not terribly disappointed, though, and she even hugged him before sneaking back off the bus. Now all Gerard had to do was wait for Frank.

He opened the window shade, which he had closed earlier for privacy, to watch for Frank. It was a good half an hour or so before Frank finally came out of the venue with his dog in tow. And of course, he only got on the bus long enough to drop his dog off and grab a Sharpie, before he headed back out to sign stuff for the fans.

Gerard could hardly stand the wait as he watched Frank sign shirts, tickets, and CD inserts. He accepted letters given to him, shoving them in his pockets, and in one case, down the back of his pants. He was finally done what was probably only twenty minutes later, but it still seemed like an eternity to Gerard.

And when Frank got back on the bus, he seemed only to have eyes for his dog. So Gerard didn't really get a chance to talk to Frank until they got to the hotel they were staying at that night. And that was only because he all but forced his way into Frank's room the second Frank opened the door.

"I'm sorry about pushing you earlier," Gerard blurted out, figuring an apology was the best way to start. Frank didn't look very forgiving. "I just…if you'd rubbed up against me, I would have gotten hard. And pretty much every fan we have would have seen it on the internet."

The frown Frank had been wearing softened. It completely disappeared, however, at Gerard's next words. "I broke up with Lyn-Z after the show."

And whoa, Gerard didn't think he'd ever seen such a predatory look shot at him before. Frank practically tackled him to the bed, stripping him in less than a minute. It was another minute to get himself undressed, and then they were finally skin to skin.

"God, I've been waiting for so long to do this," Frank said, crawling on top of Gerard and abruptly thrusting down.

Both men moaned at the friction, and before long, they were practically slamming their bodies together, their dicks sliding together intoxicatingly. Gerard's orgasm hit him hard, and Frank came just after him.

They were a sticky mess, but Gerard had never been so happy to just lie with someone after having sex. And if the way they were reverently exploring each other's bodies was any indication, it certainly wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
